<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piercing by Grimnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882384">Piercing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut'>Grimnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Grimnut, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffnut discovers something interesting about her Professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmel the Grisly/Ruffnut Thorston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piercing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by Lepi<br/>Edited by Yakn0g</p>
<p>At the end of the drabble there's some bonus fanart of Grimmel as college student with his best friend Ragnar (made by Yakn0g)!<br/>Please don't repost the artwork, you can reblog it on Tumblr or Twitter if you want to share it, thank you! 😊</p>
<p>(Rated mature because of the general subject matter)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting, a few last rays of light shining through the blinds in Grimmel’s office as he was making out with Ruffnut. She sat on his lap with her arms slung around him, breath going quick, while Grimmel held her by the hips, big hands subtly guiding her to move.</p>
<p>They’d been going at it for a while when they parted for a few seconds, catching breath. Ruffnut's hands wandered up to glide through her professor's wild hair, her lips straying from his to pepper small kisses along his cheekbones. She moved over to his ear with the intention to nibble on it a bit but stopped short when she noticed something unexpected. </p>
<p>She drew back and harshly turned Grimmel's head to the side, causing him to curse.</p>
<p>Due to Ruffnut squeezing his face so much his voice sounded kind of silly when he spoke up.</p>
<p>“What in the world are you doing?”</p>
<p>She shushed him promptly, taking his earlobe between her fingers to examine it thoroughly.</p>
<p>Grimmel furrowed his brow. </p>
<p>Begrudgingly, he let her continue, having learned early on that this was the easiest and most stress-free option for him.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. GOD!” Ruffnut finally exclaimed, “Have your ears been <em> pierced </em>?”</p>
<p>Her thumb carefully traced over multiple pint-sized scars on his right ear, expression awestruck.</p>
<p>She turned his face the other way to check up on his left ear, indeed discovering one scar on this side as well. Grimmel groaned and winced at his neck cracking.</p>
<p>He growled annoyed, not in the mood for Ruffnut's antics at all. </p>
<p>“Yes they have.”</p>
<p>There was no use denying it.<br/><br/>Ruffnut's eyes lit up and she drew back to get a good look at him, her hands all over his face, eyes scanning every inch for more evidence of juvenile rampancy.</p>
<p>Grimmel just stared her dead in the eyes, patience wearing mighty thin. He closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself before he swatted her hand away with a sense of finality.</p>
<p>“Enough now, <em> Miss Thorston</em>.”</p>
<p>He looked at her especially sharp, underlining his statement, but Ruffnut didn’t take him seriously. She never did.</p>
<p>“Stop calling me that, geez,” she complained and pinched his nose, only to take a closer look at it afterwards.</p>
<p>“Where else have you been pierced?” she asked with a sly grin, much to Grimmel's displeasure.</p>
<p>“Just my ears.”</p>
<p>“You sure? What about your eyebrows?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s a bit crowded up there, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Grimmel showed no reaction and Ruffnut pondered some more.</p>
<p>“Nose?” she guessed, “Did you know that Tuffnut - you know my brother Tuff, right? What am I saying, of course you do - Anyway, did you know he has one? Piercing, I mean. He usually turns it up, though, he’s still on the fence about whether he likes it or not.”</p>
<p>Ruffnut rambled. Grimmel hated it when she rambled and sighed loudly, his mood taking a nosedive. He felt like he was moments away from having migraines.</p>
<p>Just as he wanted to speak up and tell her how little he cared about Tuffnut Thorston's septum piercing she cut him off with her next suggestion.</p>
<p>“Lips? You have such a big mouth, I bet it would have looked <em> amazing</em>. Maybe even a little slutty.”</p>
<p>“<em> NO</em>.”</p>
<p>“OKAY, calm down, <em> god</em>.” Ruffnut wasn’t blind to the thin line she was walking, Grimmel's patience obviously running out, still she couldn’t help but prod at him some more.</p>
<p>She puckered her lips in thought and leaned back a little more, holding onto his arm for leverage.</p>
<p>“...Nipple?”</p>
<p>She laughed at the face Grimmel made and stroked over his bicep conciliatorily.</p>
<p>“Or maybe even…,” she glanced lower, cocking one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Nah, I certainly would have noticed <em> that</em>.”</p>
<p>Ruffnut snickered to herself and moved closer to her professor again, dropping the jokes since Grimmel looked like he was gonna throw her out any second.</p>
<p>“Oh man, that’s <em> so </em> cool!” she gushed, “You didn’t strike me as a piercing guy, like, <em> at all</em>. I mean, no offense, but you are so fricking stuck up…”</p>
<p> Grimmel sighed again and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I was young and stupid, just like everyone else,” he looked at her pointedly when he said this. “Could we finally drop it? This is not what you’re here for,” he reminded her aggressively.</p>
<p>“You admit it, then?”</p>
<p>“Admit what?”</p>
<p>“That you’re stupid.”</p>
<p>He leaned back slightly and brought one hand up to his face, rubbing it in exasperation. </p>
<p>That one was one him, he walked right into it.</p>
<p>Even though Grimmel wanted to strangle Ruffnut most of the time he couldn’t help but be amused by her every now and then. She really was a piece of work, yet she was entertaining in a strangely addictive kind of way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>